If You’re Happy and You Know It
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = Traditional (The Just Dance Kids) |year = 1957 |dlc = June 27, 2018 (NOW) July 4, 2018 (JDU) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Cyan-Aqua |pc = (JDK) (Remake) |gc = (Arrows) (JDK) (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = White (JDK) (Remake) |pictos = 39 |dura = 2:12 2:13 (Remake) |nowc = Happy (JDK) KIDSIfYoureHappy (Remake) |choreo=Josh "Ace" Ventura |perf=Cameron Boyce (Left backup dancer) |audio = }}"If You re Happy and You Know It" is a traditional song covered by The Just Dance Kids, which is featured on , , and . It is also available in Kids Mode through and . Appearance of the Dancers The lead dancer has short black hair, a red T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of grey shoes. Background The background is a meadow with many flowers, two trees, and pink and light blue rabbits coming out of them. The left background dancer is a boy that has longer brown hair, a blue-and-yellow striped sweater, a pair of beige pants, and red sneakers. The right backup dancer is a girl that has black tied up hair, a pink T-shirt, grey pants, and pink sneakers. Shake Moves There is 1 Shake Move in this routine: Shake Move: Bring your arms down while your hand are shaking. This is right after Gold Move 3, and because of this, they share a pictogram. Happy_jdk_gm_3_sm_1.png|Shake Move Happy jdk sm 1.gif|Shake Move in-game Gold Moves Original There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Hold your upper arms up close to your face and then raise your hands in the air. *'Gold Move 3' is right before the Shake Move: because of this, the pictogram is the same. Gold Move 4: Put your hands on your hips while in fists. This happens right after the Shake Move. This is the final move of the routine. Happy_jdk_gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Happy_jdk_gm_3_sm_1.png|Gold Move 3 Happy jdk gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Happy_jdk_gm_4.png|Gold Move 4 Happy jdk gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Remake The remade version of the routine has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Hold your upper arms up close to your face and then raise your hands in the air. Gold Move 2: Bring your arms down. Kidsifyourehappy jdu gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Kidsifyourehappy gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Kidsifyourehappy jdu gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Kidsifyourehappy gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner *All Songs F-J Trivia *'' '' is one of the few routines in whose lyrics are not black. *''Wheels on The Bus'' and have the shortest pictogram sprites out of any routine from the Kids series returning to the main one, with only 15 pictograms. *This is the only routine in the Kids series that uses the same menu icon for both its original game and the remake. *In , the title is spelled in lowercase. **Besides, when the coach claps his hands or stomps his feet, "(clap clap)" and "(stomp stomp)" appear in the lyrics. Gallery Game Files Ifyourehappy_jdk_cover_generic.png|''If You re Happy and You Know It'' KIDSIfYoureHappy_cover_generic.jpg|''If You re Happy and You Know It'' (Remake) Kidsifyourehappy cover albumcoach.png| album coach KIDSIfYoureHappy Cover AlbumBkg.png| album background KIDSIfYoureHappy_BC.jpg| cover KIDSIfYoureHappy_Cover_1024.png| cover Kidsifyourehappy ava.png|Avatar on KIDSIfYouReHappy_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Ifyourehappyandyouknowit_jdk_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Happy jdk start.png| start screen kidsifyourehappy jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) kidsifyourehappy jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Kidsifyourehappy jd2017 score.png| score screen (2017) kidsifyourehappy jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) kidsifyourehappy jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Kidsifyourehappy jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) kidsifyourehappy jd2018 kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) kidsifyourehappy jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Kidsifyourehappy jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) kidsifyourehappy jd2018 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Videos Gameplays If You’re Happy and You Know It - Just Dance Kids If You´re Happy And You Know It - Just Dance Now If You’re Happy and You Know It - Just Dance 2017 If You’re Happy and You Know It - Just Dance 2018 If You’re Happy and You Know It (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2018 If You're Happy and You Know It - Just Dance 2019 If You’re Happy and You Know It (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2019 Extraction If You’re Happy and You Know It - Just Dance Kids (Extraction) If You’re Happy and You Know It - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Site Navigation Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Before 1900s Category:Covered Category:Cameron Boyce Category:Traditional songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Younger Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Remade Songs